bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Yyp
Welcome to Yyp's Talk Page Greetings and welcome to my Talk Page. Feel free to ask me any questions here, or bring an issue to my attention. Please follow the rules set out in the User Page Policy when posting here, mainly: *All posts should be polite, calm and civil, even when you are in the middle of a heated discussion. No personal attacks are permitted. *Always sign your posts - you can do this by writing four tildes in a row ~~~~ which will automatically leave your name and the time and date of your post. *Do not alter any post that is not your own. *Use appropriate headings to set out any new topic you wish to discuss. Add new headings to the end of the page. Due to the unwieldy length this page can reach, posts left here will occasionally be moved to an archive. If a previous discussion you were engaged in is no longer visible on this page, then it has been archived and may be found in the link below: *My Talk Page Archive 1 Re: Your User Page I understand. I have now familiarized myself with the User Policy and will comply with it whether I like it or not. I just wanted that person to know how I feel, because he should also be aware of what he's doing. I know what I did was wrong and I apologize wholeheartedly for my actions. But I want you to promise me something, Yyp. You have to tell this person of what I said to him in case he doesn't know yet; He has to know the wrongdoings he committed to me as well. I've been waiting for him to apologize as well, but it seems that he doesn't even care. I have also been deeply hurt of what he did to me ever since I got here; That's what prompted me to write such a blatant description about him. I would greatly appreciate it if you would talk to him, because quite frankly, I don't want to address anymore ill-will against him. I would also greatly appreciate it if you would reply asap. Sincerely,--Ethelion 01:35, November 15, 2009 (UTC) :Hmm, there has to be a compromise here, Yyp; It's not fair for me if this issue is left unsettled. Isn't there an assessment on admins' actions as well (besides us regular editors)? His actions should also be taken into account by you and the other admins; He doesn't deserve to step down on other people either just because he's authority. There has to be something done because there is and will be more injustice done in this wiki if we let something like that happen again, thus contradicting what this wiki community is all about: a fair and balanced system. I know I don't have the power to do this, because what am I? I'm just a regular editor like when you used to be. But I know you, WhiteStrike, and Twocents can do something about it. So what if he's a bureaucrat too? Arrancar109 is also one but is a lot more open-minded and respectful than him; Surely he can do something about it too, can't he? Basically, all I'm asking from you and the rest of the staff is to harness fairness. I really hope you would understand where I'm going.--Ethelion 07:40, November 16, 2009 (UTC) :I've just read some of the policies that I haven't taken into account yet, and this includes the Bleach Wiki:Discussion Policy. Clearly, the admin who I'm at odds with is in blatant violation of this rule (refer to the Oct. Featured Article Section in the Main Page Discussion for proof). Based on my example in the previous statement, it's obvious that he's not conforming to his own beliefs by setting aside my thread. Perhaps this will give you and the rest of the admins all the more reason to assess his actions.--Ethelion 08:18, November 16, 2009 (UTC) ::Although I appreciate you getting back to me and giving a fair amount of time considering my case, I'm still deeply hurt that he gets to get away with what he's done (unintentional or otherwise). The least that he could do is swallow up his own pride, admit any mistake he made, and apologize for all the trouble he's caused me. I know that I may be taking this too seriously, and it's because I'm a very sensitive person; Please understand that I'm only human and that being sensitive is one of my character flaws. I've already experienced this with another wiki, so I decided to quietly and unofficially leave the organization to avoid any conflict; Soon, I intend to leave that wiki on my own free will permanently (if that's even possible). I hope I won't get the wrong idea in this wiki as well, as I've already handled my fair share of disappointments in my life. If no action is still going to be addressed here, then I'd like to make it perfectly clear that I don't want anything to do with him anymore (and that includes seeing his name on my talk page; you've probably noticed by now that I removed all his messages in my talk page - just as he did with some of mine - and reverted any mention of his name to ******* - to avoid me flaring up; the least that you could do in my case is to respect my talk page by minimizing the use of his name); i.e. If I can't exclude him from my discussion threads, then I suggest that you inform him that he don't participate in mine, as I won't in his; If he wishes to say something on my face, I suggest that he state it to you or the to rest of the staff, who will state it to me - in other words, ******* and I would have an indirect interaction. On my part, I would like to say that I'm deeply and truly sorry with my uncharacteristic behavior as I've caused you and the rest of the admin (namely WhiteStrike, Arrancar109, and Twocents) so much trouble (including my long messages, which must have been strenuous to you). With that being stated, I guess there's nothing else for me to do but to reluctantly comply with whatever the rules are in this wiki, however fair or not, however biased or not. I leave the rest to the four of you on how you would handle this. Sincerely,--Ethelion 02:20, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :::Yes, I would want an apology from him as well, but I don't wish to talk to him either, so I hope you could arrange this for me (thank you for understanding); But I know you can't make him do it (and I understand that), so it would probably be best if you could just tell him how I feel - that would probably be enough. I'm glad to see that you're trying your best to sort this out, and I couldn't thank you enough for doing so. I'm also glad that your trying your best to be fair by not merely granting him amnesty, but more importantly, by valuing me as a fellow user, giving your concern to the risk of losing me here in the community. And it's okay that some of your usage of his name in my talk page slipped through; After all, we're only human - we'll just have to try harder to elude it so as to avoid tension.:) Again, you have been a great help to my concern and have been patient enough to take a considerable amount of time handling this, so I thank you for everything that you've been doing for me. I am hoping to work with you again in the upcoming days and will make it an effort to improve my performance more effectively from here on out. Sincerely,--Ethelion 11:16, November 17, 2009 (UTC) ::::Fair enough. I won't be expecting a result but it would be better for me if there was. Thanks again and I really appreciate everything that you've done for me.--Ethelion 12:28, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :::::Okay, please do so if ever he decides to say something, and I'll never ask anything from you again regarding this issue. Thanks again.--Ethelion 03:38, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Re:Archives Thank u for that link. U were right in thinking that I had no Idea what an archieve was or how to use it. Once my talkpage gets long again I will uses that. If I have any questions I will be sure to ask u. :) The 4th Hokage 20:07, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Thank u for fixing Episode 20's glitches and typos. I knew the glitches were there, but couldn't figure out how to get them off. Strangely usually when glitches show upthey will literally be noticeable on the page, but not this time. Anyway thanks. The 4th Hokage 22:10, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Wow, thank u so much. I had always used the Preview button which doesn't always so if glitches have appeared, but I never knew the show changes one existed. Thanks. The 4th Hokage 22:39, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Well, thanks again(LOL). It ended up like that cause it didn't have a name right? The 4th Hokage 15:49, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Oh. I was thinking that I followed everything to the letter. Anyway once again thank u, I owe u so much. U are a good person and a good friend. U are also a good Admin. The 4th Hokage 16:06, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Episode Summaries In regards to the section of Powers and techniques used, I now see the correct way to do them and I will adjust to this. My only question is do we really have to include the Kanji. I thought the reason we supplied the links was for people to go and look at the articles which describe in detail as said ability. The 4th Hokage 23:23, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Okay, thanks again for another helpful tip. I'm thinking about adding a discussion section below in the Anime Summary Project page, like whats in the Video Game Characters Project. Well, we'll see what the others think. I don't know him very well(well actually he stopped coming here shortly before I joined), but Whitestrike was probably the one who started by adding the Kanji in the summaries. The 4th Hokage 23:42, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Re: Protected Status No worries. I raised that coz I noticed a guy who me and Salman H caught a while back puting racist stuff on Zommari's page using the same name on One Piece wiki (that 'Voltrameurt' or however-you-spell-it that's on my talk page). hey hi! I skimmed through the Special Mission: Rescue Capt Commander page but I saw your name so I thought it would be perfect!Guess you're not perfect?lol .....May I ask you something ,why Yyp what's your real name? I sometimes wonder why everyone's got weird usernames. Am I the only one using my real name? Just curious you don't have to answer if you don't want to..byieAbigail16 20:25, November 18, 2009 (UTC) You know what I didnot even expect you to respond but you did and that was really nice of you. I know how busy you are but still you made time to get back to me on that stupid query. Well I wont waste any more of your time and one more thing the three admins here (namely: Arrancar109, Salubri and yourself )have been very nice and helpful to me thank you so much,(I mean it) Abigail16 16:28, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Edits - Cat Yoruichi's Gender Hey Yyp I was wondering about something while going through the Episodes that in some of the episodes, Yoruichi Shihōin has been alluded to as "he" or "him" when she had not been revealed to be a female and was still in her feline form. I tried to rephrase some of the sentences so as not to mention her gender but is it alright to leave it the way it is?Abigail16 19:10, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Well I did rephrase some of them without mentioning her gender is it okay?Abigail16 19:24, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Undo - Clear Template Why was this undone (this), its a duplicate template, so i redirected it to the tag synced one. Simant 01:28, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :I'm not making a change... i'm redirecting to the same code functions, since they both do the same thing. Simant 05:42, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Today to Nov. 30 I just wanted you to be aware that my family celebrates Thanksgiving, so I likely won't be on much for this next week. I apologize for any inconvenience this may cause, and I hope you have a good week too. :) Twocents 20:26, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Format? Template? Spanish? I want to thank you for fixing some of the formating glitches in a few of my edits, for some reason it looks like(on the "diff" page at least) there are all these little breaks with the the sequence . I'm also sorry for trying to edit the translations, though I really did not intend to change anything drastically, and I tried to work within the template presented to me. It might not be perfect spanish, but I thought it would be best to clarify things like Tijereta also possibly meaning "scissors" or vasto-lorde being pseudo-spanish. Much more importantly, though, for an imposing name like Menos Grande, the translation to "Less Big" is neither correct in spanish nor is it appropriate for something big and scary. AnkhAnanku 01:15, November 23, 2009 (UTC) P.S. Is there anyway to keep it from logging me off every two minutes? Article of the Month You're the one who re-opened it, right? Arrancar109 16:01, November 23, 2009 (UTC) It's not that you're in trouble or anything, but I may or may not have to modify the list of candidate characters, since we usually went with recently featured characters in the manga and anime in the past. I'll go around the Bleach Wiki sections and Admin sections to see what was discussed, but if this topic wasn't discussed, then I want a response from you before I do anything. Arrancar109 16:10, November 23, 2009 (UTC) I guess I can understand that, given how the Fake Karakura arc seems to be drawing to a close in the manga. I think the given Arrancar characters who would qualify would be at least Starrk, Baraggan, Harribel, Lilynette, Wonderweiss, and Yammy. I know with the exception of the last 2, those choices have been dead for several chapters, but they've been a major plot point in the manga until then. The Shinigami list would probably be more broad though, since the current arc features many Shinigami characters (Ikkaku, Renji, Rangiku, Momo, Ukitake, etc). If you think we should expand the Arrancar character list, then talk it over with Salubri as well. I'm still not to sure on this, but if we did go through with it on the Arrancar, then I'd limit the expansion to just the other Espada. Arrancar109 16:24, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, we can get rid of those, since, like you said, they didn't do much. I'd also get rid of Urahara, Tessai, and possibly Komamura. Urahara and Tessai haven't been shown lately in the manga (unless they turn up in the next chapter), and Urahara only appeared in the beginning of current anime arc. Komamura, maybe, but only because he's been knocked out since Episode 230. Arrancar109 16:55, November 23, 2009 (UTC) No worries. It is your first time, and in the past, it was WhiteStrike, Salubri, or myself that have done the Article of the Month, and the more of us who know how to do it, the better. And we all learn through trial & error, as well as asking questions, so it's all good. Arrancar109 17:15, November 23, 2009 (UTC) :Also, sorry about the Starrk suggestion. I saw the "4-month waiting period" thing after I gave you the suggestions. Arrancar109 17:18, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Name: Lemura or Iemura? Hey shouldn't Lemura be spelt with a capital L I edited a page but there is no link to Yasochika LemuraAbigail16 18:43, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Sorry what an idiotic mistake feeling really foolish right now and thanks for cleaning up my messAbigail16 18:51, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Gee thanks and to think I was sure that I heard it being pronounced with an L in the anime..HAHAAbigail16 18:57, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Deleting User's Images What's the big deal? Why did you delete my images? Are you mad at me for blasting Salubri? I don't understand what's going on...--Ethelion 04:12, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Harribel Profile Pic: Does it matter? Does it really matter whether or not the picture of Hallibel is not facing the reader? it's a great picure of her that shows more than just her face (you have to admit that the old one looks weird, even if it is facing the audience) if u could find a good picture of Hallibel to replace the one we have now, I would greatl appreciate it.